


Never More

by dancinbutterfly



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's wanted for years. Nick/Ash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jena Bartley

 

 

As far as Nick's aware, there are no gay dark hunters. It just doesn't work that way. Yeah, there are plenty of Greeks and Romans in the mix but after two thousand plus years, they don't really feel as compelled to go with the whole pederasty thing.

Besides, Artemis wouldn't want her men getting down and dirty with each other. That'd be too easy, they'd be able to find comfort in each other and the bitch would never permit something like that.

So Nick was pretty sure that there were no gay dark hunters. More importantly, that meant that one particular dark hunter would never, ever, not in another eleven thousand years that he didn't have, fuck him the way he wanted, love him the way he wanted.

He'd been in love with Acheron for so long he could barely really remember what it felt like not to be. He met him less than a month after he became Kyrian's Squire, back when he was still a punk kid, an angry teenager pissed off at life and fate and his no good son-of-a-bitch father for fucking his mother over so spectacularly that when Ash slid into his life, he barely even noticed.

Ok, so some Atlantian in the body of a twenty-one year-old punk with a shitload of peircings and a funky dye job wanted to play boss man to the Hunters. That was all well and good once Nick was getting paid but after awhile he found himself around the guy more often. He'd drop something off at the Sanctuary and there'd be Ash, those creepy eyes reading everything, knowing everyone, connected and yet totally isolated. So he'd slide up to the guy and coerce him into buying a minor a beer.

And after awhile, it wasn't just beer at the Sanctuary anymore. Suddenly it was beignets at a Café Dumond or a Chinese take out on the floor of the Gautier house before he moved out, in his apartment afterward, while they watched cheesy sci-fi movies or pool at local pub where Ash let him win. Before he knew it they were best friends and before he graduated from high school Ash's shifting eyes, tongue stud, and sculpted face had a staring role in all his late night fantasies.

He never said anything though. He didn't have a death wish. The guy was older than him by eleven millennia and Artemis clearly had her claws so deep in him they were part of his skin but he couldn't help loving him.

It got worse once Kyrian was freed. He was in constant transit from Hunter to Hunter with Ash as his main anchor, his confidant and friend. What was worse, all the hunters seemed to be finding it, that great all encompassing self-sacrificing love that liberated them from an eternity of darkness, fighting, and empty solitude.

He wanted it goddamn it. He loved Ash enough to bare the scar he saw on Amanda and Talon's hands. He loved him enough to fight and bleed and die and live for him. But he kept it to himself.

Which was why was so surprised when on one normal night, sprawled out on the floor of his apartment watching boxsets of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and making fun of Joss Whedon's vampires, Ash caught his hand and brought it his mouth.

He frozen, relishing the feeling of Ash's lips against his skin, not moving, just resting against his palm. And then Ash kissed the center of his hand and the top of his head nearly blew of.

"You can't save me, Nick. Though gods know I want you to." Ash's voice was calm and quiet and totally mesmerizing. But not enthralling enough because Nick pulled his hand away, cradling it to him.

"Like I'd think I could." Nick scoffed. "I've seen what hubris can get you. No thanks. I'll pass on that."

Ash looked at him, his eyes pools of living liquid silver and Nick wanted to drown in him. When his lips curled into a sad smile, he wanted to kiss the sadness away.

"She'll never give you my soul. Never. She knows you'd never drop it and then she wouldn't have her favorite attack dog and toy." He was over Nick in a flash, his body spread over the young Cajun's, hot and solid, looking down into at him with an expression that scare the shit out of Nick. "That doesn't mean that I don't know how much you love me, that I don't love you so much it hurts."

Nick tried to keep breathing. Really he did. Keep his cool, be the mellow, in control, hip college guy that he was but he failed miserably and ended up hyperventilating because this was a fucking fantasy made real. And then, of course, he had to check because the gods liked to fuck with friends of the Dark Hunters.

"Who are you?" He breathed, praying that he'd get the right answer, that it really was his Ash, that he wasn't crazy. And when the vision that had him pinned oh, so effectively to the floor smiled at him he wanted to cry from it. He got rock hard instead.

"Good, bad, I'm the one with the gun."

Nick reached up and slid his and into Ash's hair, blue today, and watched the way the Atlantian leaned into the touch like a contended cat. "That is so the right answer."

And then, by all the gods, he was kissing Ash, exploring that mouth, learning how to duel with a tongue that had a bolt through it.

Their clothes were suddenly gone. Ash had to have done that with his wacky mojo and Nick could have cared less because he was skin to skin with Ash and it was bliss, Elysium on Earth and he could have come just from that, just from the naked full body contact, from the feeling of Ash hot and hard against him.

"Dreamed of this," Ash murmured, pulling away from Nick to kiss his way down his throat, grazing over his pulse with his fangs. "Dreamed of you for eons. And here you are, made for me."

Nick had been with more women than you could shake a stick at since he hit puberty. He was good at talking to them, he was good at seducing them, and he was good at fucking them. But this was different. This wasn't empty passion, a physical stand in for something he really wanted.

He could barely breathe, barely think, but he somehow he managed to say the truly important thing here.

"I love you, Ash."

He shook his head and smiled at that. "I know you do. Me too. How fuckin' scary is that?"

"Pretty damn."

Ash's big hands on Nick's skin was paradise, heaven, better than anything his mind could have come up with.

"What do you want?"

"You. Always and only."

"You're the only one who sees me." Ash said softly, "Sees the man, not the Hunter or the god."

"You're a god?"

"I might have forgotten to mention that."

"It's a definite possibility."

Nick had never been with another man but Ash slid inside him like it was the easiest thing in the world and by all that's holy, he felt complete, full, and whole for the first time. There was something powerful in being taken, something strong in letting go and being directed. He came like fireworks and Ash shook like thunder over him as he poured himself into the warm human body.

"We're never going to have more than this, are we?"

Ash's head was resting on his shoulder and he shook it, which Nick could feel more than see. "No, I don't think we are."

"How am I supposed to live with that?"

"You'll manage. I lasted eleven thousand years without you there at all."

"No small feat." The young man said sarcastically.

"No. It wasn't. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch eternity roll out in front of you and know that you have to face it alone? I have a soul, Nick. And it has a match. All souls do. I just didn't realize when how long it would take for me to find it." He chuckled. "I must have just missed you hundreds of times."

"I guess you just lucked out this time."

Ash kissed the side of his neck, "Yeah. I did."

 


End file.
